


What does the fox say?

by Cockapoo_Skye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, One Shot, nathila, nathina, pet fox, the title is a joke, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: Nathaniel is planning something for Lila's birthday. What is it?





	What does the fox say?

On the road drove a black Subaru XV alongside the seine river up to the 12th arrondissment to a large avenue with several houses. He entered into the entrance of one of the house’s garage, which was a brown house.

 

A red head young man left the car, then took his phone out to type down a number and set it to call.

 

“Hey Rose, I got the material to build the fence

 

“ _Great Nath, I and Juleka will come to help you”_

 

“Great, see you later” The red head said turning his phone off then walked back to the SUV and opened the trunk’s door and took a roll of wire net out of it lying it under his foot and took a heavy bundle of long wood poles out of it.

 

“Damn, that’s heavy” Said Nathaniel to himself lying it on the ground. He closed the door and took the wire on his arms to the back of the house. The back of the house had a large empty grass field with five trees with a great distance from the house and a bit from the fence, separating their house from their neighbors and from the other threes.

 

Nathaniel passed by the trees glaring at them, having an idea.

 

“I really need to do a swing on there” Nathaniel said to himself walking to the other side of the garden, where there was a large square marked on the grass with four ground sockets on each corner tied with a light rope around that place forming the square. At one corner stuck a shovel and a wheelbarrow with different handy tools, which Nathaniel just came now to took them all down, so that he could start to dig on the marks on the grass and fill the cart with the dirt.

 

“This will be hopefully done in two weeks” Nathaniel said tom himself digging.

 

 

**O-O**

 

 

Hours later in front of the house arrived a black and white colored Audi, parking next to the black XV and a brunette woman came out of the car, then opened the back door to take a little brunette toddler out in her arms.

 

“We’re home _bella_ ” Lila said to the little girl showing the house, making her smile. “Let’s see if daddy’s here” Lila said walking with the girl into the house, landing in the corridor. At the end of the corridor, there was a window, which she could see her garden and she just saw Juleka passing with Rose by with a long wood rod on their shoulders.

 

“Let’s go back there” Said Lila walking across the corridor.

 

At the outside on each corner of the marked territory stood a vertical stick. Nathaniel stood in the middle of two of those stick with a third one, holding it up.

 

“You were right Rose. We really do need some in the middle” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Daddy!” Called the little brunette, getting Nathaniel’s attention.

 

“Nathalie hey” Greeted Nathaniel letting the stick stay, so then he walked through the field to the girl.

 

“What you doing?” Asked the little girl.

 

“It’s a big surprise, I can only tell it, when it’s finished” Responded Nathaniel tickling the girl on the belly. “

 

“Let me guess, it’s for me?” Asked Lila receiving a welcome kiss on her cheek.

 

“Who knows” Said Nathaniel. “It could also be for our neighbor William”

 

“Nah, that would be more logical to build it on his garden, don’t yo think?” Asked Lila.

 

“Not if it is a surprise” Responded Nathaniel jokingly with a grin on his face.

 

“Well, then be careful with building it, or don’t get hurt, which is way more important to me...” Said Lila and the stick, which Nathaniel had placed in the middle felt towards Nathaniel’s direction, narrowly missing Nathaniel’s head.

 

“You got some massive luck, when it comes to stuff, you never did in your life” Said Juleka after seeing Nathaniel glaring back at the ground.

 

“Nathy, you really should get some help with this. I don’t want you to get hurt” Said Lila a bit worried, then Nathaniel took her little girl in the arm, to give her a hug.

 

“It’s not that bad, I just need to ask William for a protection….” Nathaniel said, while getting hit by another wood stick on the head, making him falling down.

 

“Ouch” Said Rose looking shocked at Nathaniel lying on the ground with Nathalie sitting in front of him, then placing her hand on the red head.

 

“Funny daddy” Said Nathalie and Lila removed the wood from his head down and Nathaniel lifted his head at Lila smiling.

 

“I really need a helmet” Said Nathaniel receiving a kiss on his forehead.

 

“And organize one for the girls, if they’re going to help you” Told Lila and Nathaniel nodded and received another kiss from his daughter.

 

 

 

**O-O**

 

 

 

Three days later Nathaniel managed with the help of the girls to put up all the sticks. New was, they set down on the ground horizontally wooden sticks and side way from the ground stick to the standing sticks a shorter stick, which had a 90° radius. That part was embattled with spikes and wire made of stainless steel on the ends of the rods to give a stronger hold.

 

Nathaniel and Juleka were pulling the reel with the wire net around a stick, then pulling it to the next stick.

 

“Wait I’m going to fasten the net on the previous rod, so it doesn’t fall of” Said Nathaniel picking up a hammer and a few nails. He placed a nail on the corner of the rhombus formed hole of the net and hit there a few times with the hammer.

 

“You can let the roll stay” Told Nathaniel and Juleka nodded.

 

“I prefer to hold it” Replied Juleka. “Just in case”

 

“Daddy!” Shouted Nathalie running through the garden to her father.

 

“Hey little lady” Greeted Nathaniel turning around to the girl, to receive her hug.

 

“Nana showed me many big planes” Told the little brunette feeling enthusiastic.

 

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel smiling. “That’s great”

 

“Too bad, we couldn’t see them from the inside” Said Lila walking through the garden at her husband.

 

“Mommy, can I help daddy?” Asked Nathalie glaring up at her mother. “Pwease?” Asked the little girl googling with her big blue eyes at the Italian.

 

“Of course” Responded Lila with a smile. Juleka took her smaller hammer and gave it to the girl.

 

“Watch your ol’ daddy doing it” Said Nathaniel taking the next nail and placing it a few squares down.

 

“You take your hammer like this and your hand like this” Instructed the red head the girl placing his hand in front with his point and middle finger distanced from each other, then placed the nail in the middle of that space and hold the hammer in front of the nail’s head.

 

“Then you hit on the nail carefully, without hurting your fingers” Said Nathaniel and the girl placed her hand the same way her father did.

 

“Now you can hit it” Told Nathaniel and Nathalie slowly swung the hammer back and beat on the head of the nail, pushing it a little bit down.

 

“Good” Complimented Nathaniel. “Do it again”

 

“Yay” Said Nathalie giving another beat on the nail, then started to hammer on it and at the last hit, she hit her finger.

 

“Aua!” Yelled Nathalie starting to cry.

 

“Oh no” Said Nathaniel taking the girl’s hand. “Did you get a boo boo?” Asked Nathaniel getting the girl to nod. Nathaniel gave the girl’s finger a few kisses, calming her down a bit.

 

“Look little lady, bad hammer” Said Nathaniel throwing it on the ground. “You hurt a little innocent girl” Nathaniel said while giving the hammer a few slaps.

 

Lila picked the daughter up, which giggled now at her father.

“Apologize her!” Demanded Nathaniel shaking the hammer, like he was strangling it and made it to cause Lila laugh about it.

 

“Does anyone of you care for a cup of coffee?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel and Juleka nodded.

 

“Sure” Responded Nathaniel. “Let’s do a break Juleka”

 

“Of course” Replied Juleka accompanying the Kurtzberg’s into their house.

 

 

 

**O-O**

 

 

 

Another day after the work Nathaniel came from the shopping center with the Subaru filled with various things he bought there. He first took from the front seat next to him two shopping bags and brought them into the house to Lila, which sat on a chair feeding the daughter with cerelac. "Mmh" Said Lila as she gave Nathalie a spoon full with the crème

 

"I'm home!" Announced Nathaniel placing the bags on the table, then took the eatables out of a bag to put them in the fridge.

 

"It was very good hein?" Asked Lila looking at her daughter and giving her another spoon.

 

"I couldn't bring your favorite cornflakes, they were sold out" Told Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

 

"We see another day" Said Lila doing an airplane with the spoon, making a noise. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooo" Lila tried to imitate the airplane.

 

"I'll be out" Said Nathaniel leaving the house walking back to the car and took from the trunk of the car a large package of hay and stray for bunnies then carried it back to the garden, where the new built cage was.

 

"Wait I first have to build the dog house" Said Nathaniel placing the package in front of the cage, then went back to the XV. Lila looked over the window from the kitchen at the cage to see the hay for bunny's and smiled.

 

"Is he going to make a bunny farm?" Asked Lila herself then saw Nathaniel pulling a box of a dog house, which he has to build for use. "Or a dog? Huh?" Asked Lila confused about it. She saw Nathaniel opening the box and taking a plan out and a wooden board, then observed the instructions of the house and started to take everything out of it, taking it into the cage.

"Oh Nathan, what are you doing?" She asked herself leaving the window.

 

At the outside it started to rain and thunder on the outside, but this didn't keep Nathaniel from building the dog house. Lila came back to see her husband focused on the cage and walked at the exit to the yard. "Nathy" Called Lila. "Get in, you can finish it tomorrow, when the time gets better" Nathaniel placed the stuff into the box again and pulled it back to the house.

 

"I'll be putting this into the side room here" Told Nathaniel pushing it into the kitchen.

"Can you explain me, why you have a kind of tunnel connected to that window?" Asked Lila observing her husband putting the box in the room.

 

"You will see it, don't worry" Said Nathaniel passing next to her. "You spent the last days working out there on that, I haven't almost seen you"

"Sorry if you felt lonely, it wasn't my intention" Apologized Nathaniel giving her a hug. "I brought Nathalie to bed, so that she could do her nap" Told Lila giving him a kiss on the lips. "We could go up to the room have some fun" The brunette added after another peck on the red head's lips. "Hein? Interested?"

"Well, I owe it to you" Responded Nathaniel returning the kiss at the Italian, receiving an embrace of her.

 

 

 

**O-O**

 

 

 

At Lila’s birthday Nathaniel had left early the house making his way up to Germany by car to get a special delivery he asked for. Nathaniel was currently phoning inside the car via loudspeaker from the vehicle.

 

“In a few miles I will arrive at the camping location near the German boarders.” Told Nathaniel.

 

“ _Great, only you and Mr Sanchez are missing here at the moment, thanks for the call”_

 

“Bye” Said Nathaniel turning the phone off the screen in front of the gear shift.

 

“This little guy will make Lila real happy. Hopefully” Said Nathaniel to himself and his phone started to ring. Nathaniel looked at the phone, which lied in the drink holder and saw, that Lila was calling.

 

“Okay Nath, give your best” Said Nathaniel to himself, then took the phone to attend it.

 

“Hi honey, I’m at the moment driving, could I call you later?” Asked Nathaniel trying to convince her to turn it off.

 

“ _Nath did you forget how to use the_ blue tooth connection in the car?” Asked Lila, making Nathaniel shriek.

 

“Oh right I totally forgot, I had this wait a sec...” Said Nathaniel quickly turning the blue tooth on in the car, so that he could phone with her and placed the phone back.

 

“ _Where are you?”_ Asked Lila. _“Didn’t you take free today at work?”_

 

“Sure I did, but I….I needed to do something for my boss and needed to do it now”

 

“ _But what?”_ Asked Lila. _“He’s on vacation!”_

 

“Oh”

 

“ _Nathaniel, what’s going on?”_

 

“Okay I tell it” Said Nathaniel and took a breath. “I ordered something for you and I have to get it for you today”

 

“ _What exactly?”_ Asked Lila sounding curious.

 

“It’s a secret, you will only know it tonight” Responded Nathaniel. “By the way, happy birthday again”

 

“ _It’s not again, if you said it only now”_

 

“I said this morning, when you were still sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up”

 

“ _Alright, then be punctual to the party”_

 

“I try” Responded Nathaniel unsure.

 

“ _Well, is it a long way?”_

 

“For about four hours”

 

“ _It seems possible, but please do one or two stops for_ a little pause”

“I do it for you”

 

“ _You’re so sweet” Replied Lila. “See you tonight!”_

 

“Bye” Said Nathaniel then noted on an exit in 500m, that there was a camping place, a spot the farmer had set for the buyers to meet. “There it is” Said Nathaniel putting the blinker of the car on to change lane and leave the highway, entering into another road. The place had a large green field, with park spots for cars and caravans. He looked on the left side, which had several campers parked and one of them said _Igor’s exotic pet farm._

 

“Doswidanja!” Greeted an elderly man in front of the camper, which noted Nathaniel glaring at him.

 

“Hi” Greeted Nathaniel. “You’re Igor Gossew?”

 

“The one and only!” Responded the gray haired man. “You’re...” Said the man looking at the plate of the car seeing the _F_ on the blue stripe. “Kurtzberg”

 

“Yeah” Replied Nathaniel pressing on the handbrake button in front of the cup holders and left the car, which turned the engine down by itself.

 

“The kits are here” Said Igor entering into the vehicle and showed him the rear of it, which had a long seat, which had a wooden fence in front of it, like from a baby crib.

 

“The red ones are red foxes and the sand brown ones are fennec foxes”

 

“They look funny with their big ears” Said Nathaniel looking at them. “But I think she likes the red ones more” Said Nathaniel looking at all the red foxes playing and gekkering to each other.

 

“They look adorable” Said Nathaniel and one of the foxes felt down on his back looking up at Nathaniel.

 

“Hey there” Greeted Nathaniel and the fox turned around and glared at him, smiling. Nathaniel gave him his hand, which the kit caressed him with it’s head gently.

 

“He likes you” Said the farmer and Nathaniel picked the puppy up.

 

“I take him” Said Nathaniel smiling at Igor. He checked the kit’s genitals and placed him on the table.

 

“I’m giving this little guy a collar, don’t forget to get him a pet tag and a pet harness.”

  
“Sure” Replied Nathaniel.

 

“And the guy here has already been vaccinated, dewormed and has everything needed done, to be able to cross the country”

 

“Great, how much does cost?” Asked Nathaniel. “400€?”

 

“This one is a male, so that’s the prize. If you want a female you have to pay 75 more” Responded Igor.

 

“The boy here is fine” Responded Nathaniel. “We also need another man in our house, right little guy?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the kit, which licked Nathaniel’s face.

 

“Are you ready for you new home?” Asked Igor petting the little fox.

 

“By the way, can I have a box to carry him?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“I have some here” Replied Igor walking across the vehicle, while Nathaniel waited with the kit.

 

 

 

**O-O**

 

 

 

In the afternoon Lila sat inside Nathalie’s room on a couch reading a post cards from her family in Italy.

 

“Wish you were here mama” Said Lila to herself placing the car, she finished reading on the ground and took the next one from the small table standing next to her to read.

 

As she was in the middle of the reading someone rang on the door bell, making Lila lift her head up from the post card.

 

“That must be Rose” Said Lila standing up and walking out of the room at the corridor, then went stairs down at the entrance.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Yelled Rose at Lila, giving her a long hug. Juleka stood behind Rose with a white box from the bakery with a cake in it.

 

“How old did you get?” Asked Rose.

 

“I got 23 years young” Replied Lila sarcastic, making Rose and Juleka laugh.

 

“You still look amazing Lila, don’t worry” Said Rose giving her friend a friendly peck on the face. “Is Nathaniel home?”

 

“Nope, he’s getting me something from my birthday...At least, that’s what he said”

 

“Can’t wait to see your….present”

 

“Me too” Responded Lila. “And if it has to do something, with that cage”

 

“Of course it has” Replied Juleka, then looked shocked at the girls, as she almost had revealed it.

 

“Aha” Replied Lila glaring at the two girls.

 

“But we won’t reveal it, what type of animal it is...” Said Rose, then Juleka covered her mouth making Lila giggle.

 

“Oh girls” Replied Lila entering into the house. “Come in”

 

“Thank you” Said Rose, then looked at Juleka bringing the cake. “Oh we brought from the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery a cake for you” Said Rose, then opened it to Lila showing a rectangle formed cake with the Italy flag drawn on it and a big, cursive written _Happy Birthday Lila!_

 

“That’s so nice from you” Said Lila embracing both of the girls.

 

At Nathaniel he was on the highway near Paris driving home, while the little fox kid sat inside a pet box next to him.

 

“Only five minutes my little boy” Said Nathaniel to the whining fox. Nathaniel left the highway passing by a stationery shop, then had an idea and turned on the next corner right to look for a park spot.

 

“I got an idea my little boy” Said Nathaniel leaving the car, running quickly back into the store. A little while later Nathaniel showed up and entered into the car again.

 

“Okay I have another idea” Said Nathaniel and took from the glove compartment a sketch booklet, which he kept there, in case he would get stuck in the traffic, when driving home or to get entertained somewhere else. Nathaniel ripped a sheet of the booklet and started to fold it, while the little animal observed him with tilting his head questioningly.

 

 

A while later at Lila’s home a few more friends where sitting in the dinning room with Lila, waiting for Nathaniel.

 

“He said he is almost here” Announced Lila to their visitors. “Sorry, if I pushed the time a bit forwards”

 

“Don’t worry _bella,_ I can handle it” Said Mr Rossi, Lila’s father.

 

“Are you going to give Nathalie also a bit of cake?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg, Nathaniel’s mother.

 

“Maybe a little bit, is it even good?” Asked Lila.

 

“It is, it is” Replied the mother in law. “Just you shouldn’t give her too much” Explained Nathaniel’s mother caressing the cheek of the toddler.

 

“Nathalie looks just like the father” Said Juleka and a few nodded.

 

“I know” Said Lila petting her daughter’s head. _“_ _M_ _i_ _tesoro_ ”

 

“Happy Birthday to you!” Sang someone inside the house, getting the others to pay attention. “Happy Birthday to you!” Nathaniel appeared coming from the kitchen and saw all of them looking at him.

 

“Uh….” Replied Nathaniel embarrassed. “Totally forgot people were here” Said Nathaniel and a few giggled. Nathaniel had his hands hidden behind his back, which a few had noted.

 

“What’s behind your back?” Asked Lila with a sly grin.

 

“Why don’t you come and get it?” Asked Nathaniel then Lila rolled her eyes smiling and stood up, walking towards her husband.

 

“And close your eyes!” Demanded Nathaniel.

 

“Does it have to be?”

 

“Yeah, I doesn’t fit in wrapping paper” Told Nathaniel and Lila closed his eyes, looking nearly annoyed. Nathaniel took the red animal from behind his back and hold it in front of Lila’s face, then she got licked by the animal.

 

“Aww he likes you” Said Rose glad at seeing the little fox with a paper made ribbon around his neck.

 

“Oh gosh Nath, where did you get this cute, little rascal?” Asked Lila ribbing her nose on the fox’s.

 

“From a licensed breeder from Russia” Responded Nathaniel. “I took care of the things I needed to do, before calling him for reserve one.”

 

“So that’s why you build the cage over there”

 

“I still need to arrange for him a few things like a pet harness, a bed for the indoor for him and...” Told Nathaniel and the kit peed on his shirt.

 

“Oh boy” Replied Lila looking at the mess on Nathaniel’s shirt and took the little fox in her arms, receiving more kisses of it.

 

“And potty training” Added Nathaniel placing his hand on the fox’s back.

 

“That’s the best present you have ever gave me, thank you so much” Said Lila looking at him.

 

“I knew how much you loved them and heard few people, who owned foxes. I googled about it and planned everything so good as possible”

 

“How are you going to call it?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg looking at her daughter in law.

 

“I think I’m calling him Ron Ron” Said Lila receiving more licks of him on her face. “You like that name?” Asked Lila glaring at the fox, which hummed looking at her.

 

“Come on you two seat down, I’m hungry!” Said Rose making Lila chuckle.

 

“Alright Rose, you’re right” Said Lila walking back to her seat and sat down along with her new fellow on her laps, then started to cut the cake to share it with all the others.

 

“Here for you Nath” Told Lila giving the cake to her husband, that sat next to her.

 

“Thank you” Said Nathaniel then received a peck from her on his cheek and the little fox jumped on the table, to nibble on Nathaniel’s cake.

 

“Hey bad fox!”

 

All laughed about the fox tasting the cake and Nathaniel decided to let him eat it, while he waited for his piece of cake like all the others.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
